The present invention relates to a device for locking the traction drive of a vehicle, such as a skid steer loader.
The prior art includes devices for providing a traction lock, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,452, which discloses a drive train lock which operates in response to movement of an operator restraint bar.
Other devices for engaging a brake to restrain the drive train in response to external condition signals have been advanced as well. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,888 illustrates such a device for applying a brake to hold a vehicle from movement. An automatic braking mechanism which engages the teeth of a drive sprocket in a traction unit of a vehicle is shown in Pat. No. 3,704,757. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,945 shows a device that is operable for braking a vehicle when a seat switch detects the absence of the operator.